Definitivamente é Amor
by Bela F
Summary: Quando um plano egoísta de um certo Akatsuki envolve e põe em risco o futuro da herdeira de um dos clãs mais onoráveis de Konoha, ela deverá provar seu valor... e o mais complicado... provar à si mesma que o que sente, definitivamente... é amor...
1. O Primeiro Aviso

**_Definitivamente é Amor_**

**_Capítulo 1 - O Primeiro Aviso_**

Definitivamente, ela não iria desistir tão fácil assim.

**- Desista, Hinata. Você ainda não é páreo pra mim.** - dizia Neji a imobilizando contra uma árvore.

**- E-eu... não...vou desistir...Ráh!**

Em um movimento rápido, que impressionou Neji, ela sai da imobilização e o golpea. Mas para a infelicidade dela, Neji parou seu golpe com a mão.

- **Muito bom.** - elogiou.

-** Obrigada...** - agradeceu um pouco mais alegre.

Não era a primeira, muito menos a segunda vez que os dois primos treinavam antes do pôr-do-sol. Era sempre assim. Hinata tentava, mas Neji continuava sendo melhor. Mas o próprio Neji tinha que admitir, Hinata estava a cada dia mais forte. E isso orgulhava Hiashi. Sua filha tinha 17 anos, e aos 18, lhe entregaria a liderança do Clã Hyuuga com muito orgulho.

Ao ver o quão ofegante estava sua prima, Neji disse:

**- Vamos parar por hoje, Hinata.**

**- Ué, mas já? **

**- Já. -** respondeu simplesmente e friamente.

E ele foi andando até a varanda. Hinata o seguiu e sentou-se ao lado dele. Faziam isso sempre ao término de todos os treinos. Desde o primeiro dia de treino que tiveram um com o outro, Neji com 13 e Hinata com 12 anos. A cena deles sentados na varanda, corados e calados chegava a ser até engraçada. Mas com o passar do tempo, os dois conversavam bastante.

**- O treinamento está a cada dia mais produtivo, Hinata. Você vem melhorando muito.** - elogiou sem encarar a prima e de olhos fechados.

Hinata abriu um sorriso enorme ao ouvir as palavras do primo. Isso realmente a alegrava muito.

**- V-você acha mesmo, Neji ?! -** perguntou animada.

Neji cora e responde um pouco nervoso, ainda sem encarar a prima:

**- Sim...eu acho...**

Hinata enquietou-se um pouco e começou a olhar o céu:

**- Kurenai-sensei também disse isso pra mim.** - ela olha para Neji, que a olha também - **Acho ... acho que finalmente estou ficando mais forte... **- finalizou riscando um doce e lindo sorriso.

Neji cora, mas também risca um sorriso.

**- Também acho...** - concordou ele.

Os dois começaram a trocar olhares. Quem visse, pensaria que neste momento, rolava um clima entre os dois Hyuuga. E quem disse que não estava ?! Um admirando o belo e atraente olhar do outro. Hinata encontrava-se em estado de total transe ao encontrar o olhar do primo. Um olhar que a seduzia totalmente. Além dos... dos outros _atrativos_ que o gênio havia adquirido ao passar do tempo. O mesmo sentia Neji ao ter aquele doce, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual olhar da prima o encantando. Além também dos..._dotes femininos _que foram muito observados em Hinata durante os anos de convivência com ele.

Neji já era maior de idade. Com seus muito bem distribuidos 18 anos, ele possuía um corpo que arrancava suspiros de muitas...

E não era nada diferente com Hinata. Muitos ficavam com torcicólo por causa dela. Seu corpo de mulher, quase não deixava visível seus 17 anos. Seus cabelos longos até um pouco depois da cintura e uma franginha extremamente sexy. Não era à toa que todos diziam que Neji tinha muito ciúme da prima.

Permaneceram trocando olhares apaixonados por um tempo. No fundo, no fundo, eles mesmos sabiam que ali e naquele momento, um beijo não seria nada difícil de rolar. Um aproximava o rosto do outro lentamente. Cada um desejando com todas as forças experimentar os lábios do outro. Já estavam bem, bem, mas beem próximos. Fecharam os olhos... e...

**- Hinata!** - ouviu-se o grito de Hanabi vindo de dentro da mansão.

Afastaram-se como dois raios. De tanta vergonha Hinata chegava a ofegar. Neji olhou para o nada totalmente corado.

**- Hinata!!!** - Hanabi provavelmente pensava que todos daquele clã haviam ficado surdos. Seus gritos às vezes assustavam Hinata. Hanabi berrou com ainda mais força.

**- E-eu tô aqui...Hanabi... **- respondeu a garota aos berros da irmã mais nova, tentando não gritar, mas ainda tentando fazê-la ouvir seu chamado.

De repente uma linda menina de 12 anos de idade surge da porta deslisante.

**- Ah! Você está aí...** - ela se aproxima da irmã e do primo. - **E aí, Neji?!**

**- Oi, Hanabi...** - respondeu de olhos fechados.

**- Hinata, tô precisando da sua ajuda.**

**- O que você tem, Hanabi?** - perguntou a mais velha preocupada, mais ao mesmo tempo raivosa por sua irmãzinha ter interrompido o seu momento à dois com Neji.

**- Vem comigo.**

E assim, Hanabi levou Hinata praticamente arrastada para dentro da mansão. Provavelmente era problema de mulher, pensou Neji. E era melhor não se meter. Não tinha a mínima vontade de participar dos problemas femininos das primas.

Decidiu entrar também e tomar um banho. Afinal de contas, estava suado devido ao treino. O mesmo fez Hinata ao término da pequena e filosófica conversa com a irmã mais nova sobre meninos...

A noite caiu finalmente. Após o jantar, Hiashi resolveu meditar no dojo de treinamento do quintal de sua bela e enorme mansão. Estava sozinho, mas não por muito tempo...

O líder do Clã Hyuuga, sentia a presença de alguém. Além de um chakra extremamente poderoso e uma aura tenebrosa.

Levantou-se calmamente e permaneceu de pé durante um tempo esperando o invasor surgir.

**- Sei que está aí! Saia de onde estiver ! Seja lá quem for! **

As velas que iluminavam o dojo foram apagadas por um vento frio e demoníaco.

**- Vejo que o líder do Clã Hyuuga tem pavíl curto...** - a voz era horripilante.

Quando a porta abriu pela força do vento, Hiashi viu alguém surgir das sombras.

**- Isso será divertido... **

**- Você ... ?!**

Hiashi reconheceu o exterminador do próprio clã.

**- Itachi Uchiha...**

**- Vejo que vive muito bem.** - começou Itachi - **Você... seus servos... seu sobrinho... suas filhas...**

Hiashi sentiu uma raiva incontrolável ao ouvir Itachi pronunciar suas filhas. Em posição de ataque, ele logo foi pra cima do invasor.

**- Ah!**

O Akatsuki parou o golpe de Hiashi com uma mão apenas.

**- Urghh... O que... você quer ?! Por que veio aqui ?!** - perguntou Hiashi ainda com o golpe imobilizado.

-** Acredite se quiser... Vim em missão de paz... **

Hiashi puxa o braço e se afasta com violência.

**- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar que transformou-se em bom-samaritano ? De pessoas como você só se pode esperar coisas ruins! **

**- Muito obrigado por seu ponto de vista. Mas não vim lutar... **

Itachi saiu totalmente das sombras onde se encontrava e chegou mais para perto da porta que iluminava o dojo sombrio com a luz forte da lua daquela noite. Hiashi viu sua imagem totalmente. Aos 22 anos, Itachi aparentava ser ainda mais forte com o passar desses 2 anos.

O Akatsuki tomou a palavra novamente, com toda a frieza de sua voz:

**- Vim lhe fazer um pedido...**

**- Não faço favores à assassinos! -** exclamou Hiashi já nervoso com a presença dele.

Itachi riu diabolicamente e logo prossegiu:

**- Creio que pode até gostar do que tenho à pedir. Tem haver com uma certa herdeira sua...**

Hiashi arregala os olhos perolados. Como ele poderia saber qualquer coisa sobre Hanabi ou Hinata ?

**- Fique longe das minhas filhas! Se fizer algo de mal à elas...eu te mato...**

**- Mal? -** ironizou Itachi** - Assim você o senhor me ofende, senhor Hiashi...**

**- Grrr...**

Itachi riscou um pequeno sorriso e prosseguiu:

**- O meu pedido é muito simples... **

**- O que você quer ?!**

**- Quero pedir a mão de sua filha Hinata... em casamento...**

Hiashi sentiu um pavor ao pensar no que Itachi queria com Hinata como esposa.

**- Só pode estar brincando... **

**- Oh, não. Não, senhor. **- ironizou novamente -** Meu objetivo é muito simles. Me caso com sua herdeira, ela gera meus herdeiros... E o Byakugan fundi-se com o Sharingan...**

**- Então esse é o seu objetivo. Pois saiba que não permitirei que Hinata participe dele!** - Hiashi disse firme.

**- Isso o senhor não decide. Decide eu.**

**- Se alguém aqui não direito de decidir nada... esse alguém é você, Uchiha.**

Hiashi e Itachi olham para porta, onde Neji surgiu de pé.

**- Creio que já esteja na sua hora...Uchiha. Se não quiser ser preso neste momento.** - advertiu o gênio.

**- E eu creio que já passou da hora das crianças irem pra caminha**. - ironizou novamente Itachi.

Neji franziu o cenho e logo foi pra cima de Itachi.

**- Neji, espera!** - Hiashi tentou parar o sobrinho mas não obteve sucesso.

À essa altura do campeonato, Neji travava uma luta violenta contra Itachi, que por sua vez se surpreendeu a cada golpe de seu adversário. A luta ficou tão violenta que os dois foram parar do lado de fora do dojo ao quebrarem a porta.

**- Nada mal para uma criança... **

**- Hã? Grrr...**

Neji tentou um golpe forte, mas Itachi foi mais esperto. Ao se esquivar, golpeou Neji em cheio. E esse, foi parar longe.

Itachi começou a se aproximar do gênio devagar, dizendo:

**- Eu avisei... crianças não devem brincar com os adultos...**

**- Grrr...**

**- E que fique avisado.** - começou Itachi diabolicamente -** Quando começo uma luta... ela termina com a morte. E nunca é a minha...**

Itachi se preparou para dar o golpe final em Neji quando uma kunoichi surge em sua frente e o chuta com vontade.

**- Ahh! **

Antes de ir ao chão, o Uchiha pode sentir um forte chute em seu peito. Muito forte mesmo. Pôde até sentir a pontência do chakra daquela kunoichi.

Os orbes com o Sharingan ativado se encontraram com os orbes perolados de Hinata, que estava na posição do estilo Hyuuga, em frente à Neji ainda caído.

**- Você não é bem vindo, Uchiha... Está na hora de você se retirar.** - dizia Hinata séria, confiante -** Ou vai querer que eu te mostre a saída da pior maneira... -** finalizou ativando o Byakugan.

Neji a observava surpreso. Hinata cresecera tanto assim?! Sua prima o protegia... Não deveria ser ao contrário?!

Mas quem ficou impressionado mesmo foi Hiashi. O líder obersevava sua primogênita. A sua primeira filha que à alguns anos atrás era uma inútil, uma indigna da liderança do Clã Hyuuga. Aquela que ele sempre desprezou. A filha que praticamente renegava a todo o tempo. Hinata, sua filha. Hiashi havia desistido dela à muito tempo, desde os 3 anos da menina. Não podia acreditar que aquela kunoichi, confiante, determinada, fosse sua filha Hinata. Neji havia lhe dito que a Hyuuga havia se fortalecido muito. Mas Hiashi nunca poderia imaginar o quão forte sua primônenita estava. Definitivamente...não acreditava no que via.

Itachi a encarou e se levantou. A mirou bem. Parecia estudar a garota. Já ouvira boatos sobre a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga. Ouvira dizer que Hinata Hyuuga era apenas uma inútil indigna. O Uchiha ficou aliviado ao ouvir tais comentários sobre ela. Seria fácil pôr seu plano em prática. Mas espantou-se ao dar de cara com uma Hinata completamente diferente do que ele havia ouvido falar.

Hinata percebendo que o Uchiha a estudava, logo se enfureceu:

**- O que que foi, Uchiha? Amarelou, foi? **

Neji fez uma cara de espanto e surpresa que se alguém visse, acabaria caindo na gargalhada. Desde quando Hinata se tornou tão ... forte e convencida?!

**- Não me olha com essa cara, Neji...**

**- Hã?**

Hinata vira o lindo rosto para Neji com um sorriso riscado e doce:

**- Você mesmo disse que cresci. **

E ela se pôz novamente em posição, para não baixar a guarda diante do inimigo.

**- Então essa a é a herdeira desse Clã...** - Itachi a mirava com um sorriso mailicioso - **Não havia me dito que tinha uma filha tão bonita, senhor Hiashi... Assim as coisas mudam e ficam mais interessantes... **- finalizou riscando um sorriso ainda mais malicioso.

Hinata estranhou e logo mirou o pai:

**- Do que ele está falando, papai?**

**- Hinata, vá pra dentro!**

**- Eu não vou deixar o senhor e o Neji aqui sozinhos com esse... com o Uchiha.**

**- Obedeça, Hinata! **

**- Desculpe, pai. Mas hoje não. Ahh!**

E a Hyuuga partiu pra cima de Itachi. Começando uma luta violenta para ela e maliciosa para Itachi.

Hinata tentava de inúmeras maneiras golpeá-lo com força em seus pontos de chakra. Mas Itachi se esquivava e travava os golpes dela a trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo.

**- Já disse que é linda? -** perguntou a imobilizando.

**-Ah! Dispenso seus elogios...AH!** - ela se liberta e pega distância.

Neji se levanta e entra na frente de Hinata:

**- Obedeça seu pai. Eu cuido desse idiota.**

**- Não...Ráh!**

Hinata atacou Itachi mais uma vez. Esse por sua vez esquivou-se com facilidade e, aproveitando que Hinata se desequilibrou, a pegou pela cintura. Ela não deixou barato. Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso?! Tentando não perder o controle do chakra, ela se equilibrou em uma perna só e dobrou a outra e golpeou Itachi bem no peito, novamente.

Itachi a liberta forçado. Esse golpe o deixou um pouco desorientado.

_- Então essa garota não é tão fraca... -_ ele pôz a mão por cima do peito, mesmo ofegante e sentindo dor, Itachi pensava e estudava Hinata ao máximo - _É ela mesmo... _- Itachi ergueu-se e ainda com a mão sobre o peito dolorido. Olhou em volta e viu que o Clã inteiro acordara e o cercara. Começou a falar - **Você é totalmente diferente da garota dos comentários que ouvi. Se sairá muito bem em meus planos.**

**- Cala a boca, maldito!** - Hiashi ordenou - **Vá embora! E não dirija a palavra à nenhum Hyuuga novamente!**

Itachi riscou um sorriso e finalizou:

**- Já disse que não decide o senhor. Decide eu.** - ele lança seu olhar à Hinata - **Eu volto, querida...**

Ao dizer isso, jogou algo redondo e pequeno no chão e uma densa cortina de fumaça se propagou no ar. Todos os Hyuugas estavam confusos diante à cortina de fumaça.

**- Hinata!** - Hiashi chamou-a temendo que Itachi a raptasse naquele momento de confusão.

**- Pai!** - ela respondeu perdida na fumaça.

Aos poucos, a fumaça foi se dissipando. Neji conseguiu ver a prima em sua frente à alguns metros. Viu também que todos os Hyuugas ali presentes, estavam com o Byakugan ativado. Até Hanabi que também tinha seu _kekegein kai_ ativado, estava lá.

**- Papai! Hinata! Neji!** - a menina chamava ainda não os vendo completamente.

Hiashi e os dois primos ouviram. O líder buscou Hinata pela fumaça e quando a encontrou correu até ela.

**- Hinata!** - Hiashi abraçou a filha aliviado por Itachi não a ter levado para longe dele.

**- P-p-pai...?** - Hinata estranhou. E não estranhou pouco. Estranhou muito.

A garota de cabelos negros-azulados ficou imóvel. Não conseguia acreditar. Aquele era mesmo seu pai?

Os outros Hyuuga não ficaram diferentes. Todos estranharam muito. Aquele era mesmo Hiashi Hyuuga?!

Definitivamente...era...

Neji ficou olhando com outra cara hilária. Tipo _Que? Como assim? Que que tá pegando?._ Hanabi desativou o Byakugan assim como os outros Hyuugas e foi até o pai e a irmã.

O gênio ainda não acreditando, ativou seu Byakugan e olhou novamente. Ao desativá-lo constatou que aquilo não era um sonho, não era ilusão, muito menos delírio do próprio. Era de verdade.

Hinata ficou totalmente sem ação. Seu pai, aquele que lhe destratou a vida inteira estava ali, lhe abraçando. Pela primeira vez depois de anos e anos, a Hyuuga sentiu um pouco de carinho familiar. Não que Hanabi não fosse carinhosa com ela, mas Hinata nunca sentira o carinho de seu pai, muito menos o de Neji. Neste momento, ela lembrou-se de quando tinha 3 anos. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que sentira um abraço do pai. A pequena ficou muito feliz. Naquela época, Hiashi não tinha vergonha de amar a filha. Pelo contrário. Hinata era seu orgulho e a sua esperança viva. Mas depois dos 3 anos da filha, Hiashi a deixou de lado. Ao completar 5, Hiashi esqueceu-se completamente que Hinata existia. Principalmente depois do nascimento de Hanabi e da morte de sua esposa.

Nem mesmo seus companheiros a deixavam satisfeita. Não que eles não gostassem dela. Muito pelo contrário. Shino a adorava. Mas do jeito dele. E há quem diga que Kiba possuía uma paixonite por ela. E Kurenai era bem mais que uma sensei. Era seu exemplo como ninja e como mulher. A falta de sua mãe, fazia com que Hinata se espelhasse em sua sensei.

Além também da amizade de Naruto, Sakura, TenTen, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji. Até Sasuke sentia uma forte simpatia por ela.

Hiashi a soltou e perguntou:

**- Você está bem? Ele te fez alguma coisa? Te feriu?**

Hinata não respondeu e ficou mirando o pai confusamente.

**- Responda, minha filha!**

Se antes ela estranhou, agora ela não o reconhecia.

Hinata abriu a boca e começou a gaguejar nervosamente:

**- E-e-eu..tô... tô bem.**

**- Que bom, filha.**

**- Senhor... está se sentindo bem?** - perguntou Neji esquecendo completamente do respeito para com seu tio.

Hiashi mirou o sobrinho e logo depois todos os membros de seu clã, inclusive sua filha mais nova, que tinha uma das sombrancelhas arqueadas e uma cara tão hilária quanto a de Neji.

Pigarreou e logo disse:

**- E-estou...Neji.** - pigarreou novamente e se afastou da filha mais velha - **Já é tarde. Voltem todos para seus aposentos. **

Todos os Hyuugas voltaram para seus devidos quartos. Hiashi, Neji, Hinata e Hanabi sentaram-se na sala de estar.

**- Hanabi, vá se deitar. Já é tarde e amanhã você tem treino.**

**- Sim, papai.** - Hanabi beijou o rosto do pai e foi saltitando até o quarto.

Hiashi mirou a filha e o sobrinho que estavam ajoelhados em sua frente.

**- Hinata...**

A menina que a pouco estava de cabeça baixa, mirou o pai e respondeu:

**- S-sim...pai...**

**- Por que não me obedeceu?**

**- Pai eu...**

**- Desde quando se tornou tão dona de si? Acha que já é mulher o suficiente para me desaltorizar?**

**- Desculpe, eu...**

**- Espero que isso não se repita... fui claro?**

Hinata não respondeu. Baixou a cabeça. Neji a olhava preocupado. Hiashi se enfurece.

**- Fui claro...Hinata...?**

**- Não...**

Neji espantou-se com a atitude da prima.

**- O que você disse?!** - perguntou Hiashi incrédulo.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e seus orbes perolados não tinham a essência melancólica de sempre. Hiashi se deparou com um olhar da filha que ela havia lançado à Itachi naquela mesma noite.

**- Eu disse não, pai. Pela primeira vez, eu não vou deixar ninguém me intimidar. Nem mesmo o senhor. **

Hinata ficou de pé fazendo Hiashi se enfurecer ainda mais.

**- Quem pensa que é pra falar assim comigo, Hinata ? Eu sou seu líder e acima de tudo seu pai. E exijo respeito!**

**- Eu sou a herdeira desse clã! E sei que ainda serei sua lìder. E quando isso acontecer, o senhor que terá que me respeitar. Como sua filha e acima de tudo, sua líder. **

Hiashi e Hinata trocaram olhares mortais que assustavam Neji.

_- Que que deu nessa garota? Ela enlouqueceu, foi?! _- como se Neji já não estivesse confuso demais para uma noite só...

Definitivamente... aquela não era Hinata... não a de sempre. Não aquela garota tímida e submissa à todos. Essa Hinata definitivamente nascera para a liderança.

**- Basta! Hinata, não me faça perder a paciência... -** Hiashi chegava à ficar sem palavras diante da filha, coisa que lhe irritava, mas ao mesmo tempo, lhe dava muito orgulho -** Vá para seu quarto e durma! **

Hinata riscou um sorriso vencedor nos lábios e se foi em direção ao quarto.

Neji mirou o tio logo depois de assistir a prima deixar o cômodo.

**- Senhor...** - ele tentou - **Não dê importância à ela. Deve estar treinando demais e ...**

**- Não, Neji...**

**- Hã?**

**- Ela está se tornando uma líder...**

Quando Hiashi olhou para o sobrinho, o gênio pôde ver um sorriso riscado nos lábios do tio.

Hinata estava crescendo...

Definitvamente... seria uma das melhores líderes que o Clã Hyuuga já viu.

* * *

Enquanto isso na entrada escura da Vila Oculta da Folha... 

**- E aí? Como foi ?** - perguntou um Akatsuki loiro muito interessado.

**- É ela, Deidara...** - Itachi surgiu das sombras -** Ela é perfeita...**

Após Deidara riscar um malicioso sorriso correspondido por Itachi, ambos sumiram na densa névoa do amanhecer...

* * *

**_E aí, povooo?!_**

**_Essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto que posto aki!_**

**_Então, eu peço por favor: DEIXEM REVIEW, OK?!?! _**

**_Beijok!_**


	2. A Cerimônia de Ascensão de Hinata

**_ Definitvamente é Amor _**

**_ Capítulo 2 - A Cerimônia de Ascenção de Hinata_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Um ano se passa...

Ano este em que os ex-nove novatos completam sua maior idade. O time Gai aos 19. Senseis cada dia mais orgulhosos de seus alunos.

Ao fim desse ano, a maioria de seus amigos já tinham 18 anos. A última e mais nova, era Hinata.

Em Dezembro, mais precisamente no dia 27, a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga completava 18 anos e acima de tudo, assumia a liderança de seu famoso e horando clã.

Hiashi mandou que uma belíssima festa fosse preparada para a Cerimônia de Ascensão da filha.

O pátio da mansão Hyuuga estava incrivelemnte lindo e ... lilás. A cor preferida da aniversariante. Enfeites, flores, mesas, e um pequeno palco embelezavam o pátio da mansão.

Ao cair da noite, os convidados começaram a chegar. TenTen, Sakura e Ino não se aguentaram de vontade de ver a amiga, então fizeram questão de irem um pouco mais cedo para ajudarem Hinata em todo seu processo de beleza para sua grande noite.

Konoha inteira fora convidada. Hiashi fazia questão de que todos vissem o quanto era digna a filha para quem passaria a liderança de seu amado clã.

A família Inuzuka logo chegou. Kiba, a mãe e sua irmã perfeitamente bem vestidos e acompanhados por seus cães. Kiba e Akamaru estavam bastante animados por Hinata.

**- Senhora Tsume, Hanna... Kiba... Sejam bem-vindos.** - Hannabi recebia os convidados com um sorriso encantador - **Fiquem à vontade. **

**- Obrigada, Hannabi...** - agradeceu Tsume.

Hanna assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a mãe. Kiba se virou para Hannabi com um largo sorriso:

**- E aí, Hannabi? E a Hinata?**

**- Está terminando de se arrumar. Afinal de contas... a noite é dela, não é mesmo?!** - finalizou com outro de seus encatadores sorrisos. - **As amigas dela estão a ajudando lá dentro.**

Kiba sorriu novamente e seguiu a irmã e a mãe que tinham dois cachorros enormes ao lado.

Akamaru pára e fareja o ar suspeitando sentir um cheiro diferente e perigoso, além de um chakra estranho:

**- Vem, Akamaru!**

**- Au!** - latiu grosso e seguiu o companheiro.

Logo depois da família Inuzuka, vieram os Aburame. Tão bem vestidos quanto os outros convidados. Afinal, uma festa na mansão dos Hyuuga, era de muito bom gosto.

**- Senhor Shibi, Shino... Sintam-se em casa.** - Hannabi dizia sorrindo.

Shibi assentiu e seguiu caminho. Shino ficou olhando para Hannabi.

**- Ela ainda está se vestindo...** - disse baixo a pequena Hyuuga ao jovem Aburame.

E Shino seguiu o pai.

Logo depois chegaram juntas as famílias Nara, Yamanaka e Akimichi.

**- Sejam todos muito bem vindos. Senhor Inoshi, senhora Yamanaka. Senhor Shikaku, senhora Yoshino, Shikamaru. Senhor Choumaru, senhora Akimichi, Chouji. Hinata está se preparando e logo se juntará à nós.** - recebeu a menina, Hannabi já foi avisando que Hinata ainda se preparava antes que Shikamaru ou Chouji perguntassem por ela.

Assim as três famílias adentraram o pátio.

Hannabi logo mirou a próxima família. Os Mitsashi chegavam. E como uma boa anfitriã da festa de sua irmã, abriu um de seus encatadores sorrisos para receber a próxima família convidada:

**- Senhor e senhora Mitsashi, fiquem à vontade... Sua filha está com Hinata e as outras amigas lá dentro ajundando minha irmã a se preparar. Logo ambas se uniram à nós.** - e fez um sinal ao casal Mitsashi para adentrarem.

**- Obrigado, pequenina.** - agradeceu o senhor Mitsashi.

**- Obrigada, querida.** - o mesmo fez a doce senhora Mitsashi.

O casal passou e Hannabi suspirou:

**- Essa coisa de receber convidados não é mole, não.** - disse divertida.

**- Te botaram de castigo, Hannabi? **

**- Hã? Konohamaru! Moegi, Udon! Que bom que vieram!**

**- Está linda.** - disse Konohamaru, este com seus 13 anos, assim como Hannabi, Moegi e Udon.

**- Obrigada...** - a Hyuuga corou, assim como ele. - **Entrem, fiquem à vontade.**

**- Depois a gente se vê?**

**- Claro!** - respondeu ela.

O Esquadrão dirigiu-se ao pátio onde mais e mais convidados chegavam à todo momento.

Hannabi logo mirou três jovens, muito bem vestidos e muito lindos.

**- Oi, Hannabi!** - disse Naruto que havia chegado com Lee, Sai eSasuke.

**- Naruto, Lee, Sai, Sasuke! Que bom que vieram! Minha irmã ficará muito feliz em vê-los aqui!**

**- Nós nãoperderiíamos a noite mais importante da nossa amiga por nada.** - dizia Lee com seu sorriso - **Né, Sasuke?** - finalizou dando uma cotovelada no jovem e belo Uchiha.

Saskue fechou os olhos e murmurou um _Hum._

Hannabi riu baixinho e disse:

**- Fiquem à vontade...**

Depois de alguns outros convidados, Hannabi se retirou da entrada de sua mansão e dirigiu-se ao pai que conversava com os outros líderes de outros clãs da aldeia.

No pátio, os convidados se dividiam em pequenos grupos onde discutiam diversos assuntos.

A atenção de todos foi á entrada da mansão quando a Quinta entrara juntamente com Shizune, Anko e Kurenai. As quatro mulheres estavam belíssimas.

Hiashi foi receber Tsunade:

**- Seja muito bem-vinda á mansão Hyuuga, Grande Hokage.**

**- Obrigada, Hiashi**. - agradeceu a Hokage.

**- E onde está Hinata?** - perguntou Kurenai.

**- Está terminando de se preparar. Logo se juntará a nós. Fiquem todas à vontade.**

E assim, Kurenai se juntou à Kakashi, Asuma e Gai.

**- Kurenai...** - começou Kakashi.

**- Tá um espetáculo!** - disse Gai pegando a mão dela e a fazendo dar uma voltinha.

Kurenai soltou uma breve risadinha e agradeceu:

**- Obrigada.**

**- Está linda...** - diz Asuma que logo depois levou seu cigarro à boca.

Anko se aproximou de Ibiki que estava sozinho:

**- E aí, Ibiki?**

Quando ele mirou a bela sensora, logo lhe elogiou:

**- Está muito bonita, Anko...**

Anko sorriu:

**- Obrigada. Você também está ótimo...**

**- Obrigado...**

Novamente as atenções foram à entrada da mansão. Eram Os Irmãos da Areia. Ou seja, o Kazekage havia chegado.

Hiashi pediu licença e dirigiu-se à eles:

**- Grande Kazekage, seja muito bem-vindo à mansão Hyuuga. Temari, Kankurou... fiquem à vontade. **

**- Obrigado, senhor Hiashi. Estou muito feliz por sua filha...** - disse Gaara educadamente, mas como sempre, friamente. Quase não se notava a felicidade do Kazekage por Hinata, mas estava feliz.

**- Senhor Hiashi, e a Hinata?** - perguntou Temari.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Hinata...

**- Aaahhh!!!** - Sakura, Ino e TenTen davam gritinhos histériocos de felicidade.

As três kunoichis miravam a então futura líder dos Hyuuga:

**- Hinata... amiga... você tá...** - tentou Sakura.

**- Você tá...** - tentou completar TenTen.

**- Ai meu Deus, Hinata...** - Ino também estava sem palavras.

**- Suas tontas, ela está linda!**

**- Temari!** - as quatro vão abraçar a amiga.

Depois de se afastarem, Temari pôde analisar melhor a amiga que fazia aniversário.

**- Jesus apaga a luz... Pára o mundo que eu quero descer...Você está simplesmente perfeita, Hinata!** - brincou Temari fazendo todas rirem.

Estava fabulosa. Nenhuma estrela brilharia mais que ela nesta noite.

Enquanto isso, lá fora no pátio onde os convidados estavam...

**- Neji!** - exclamou Naruto.

O gênio surgira na porta e logo teve sua atenção chamada pelo Uzumaki. Neji estava lindo, vestido devidamente para a grande noite de sua prima.

**- E aí, Naruto?** - disse simplesmente.

Logo, Neji se juntou aos amigos. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, Kankurou, Shino e Kiba ficaram juntos em uma parte do pátio.

**- E aí, Neji, a priminha já tem 18 anos.** - começou Kankurou.

**- É. Você não vai precisar seguí-la por todos os lados a partir de agora. **- diz Sai.

**- Ah, que isso, galera. A Hinata sempre será a priminha querida do Neji.** - riu Kiba.

Neji fechou os olhos e logo sorriu:

**- Apesar de tudo ainda sou o protetor dela, não sou?** - disse simplesmente.

**- E primo também...** - completou Chouji.

Continuaram com a conversa até que Sakura, Ino, TenTen e Temari se aproximaram animadas:

**- Ôhh, até que enfim!** - disse Kiba.

**- Resolveram dar o ar da graça.** - brincou Shikamaru.

**- E que graça...** - diz Lee.

Os meninos notaram que suas companheiras estavam muito bonitas e bem vestidas. Sakura com um kimono rosa e o longo cabelo rosado em um meio rabo. Ino em um lindo kimono roxo e com as loiras madeixas soltas. TenTen com um kimono azul e seus coquinhos laterais de sempre, porém com uma mexa solta em cada coquinho. E Temari com um kimono verde-escuro, combinando com os orbes verdes da loira, que tinha os cabelos soltos.

**- Gostaram?** - perguntou Sakura.

**- Estão... lindas!** - exclamou Lee.

Elas sorriram.

**- E a Hinata?** - pergunta Naruto.

De repente, a atenção de todos novamente foi chamada. Mas dessa vez, fora para a grande porta da varanda enfeitada que dava para dentro da casa.

A aniversariante surgiu na porta.

**- Preciso responder, Naruto?** - perguntou Ino.

Hinata estava linda. Vestia um kimono belíssimo lilás com flores em um tom de roxo não muito escuro. Seu cabelo foi preso em um perfeito rabo de cavalo com sua franginha bem no meio de duas mexas longas que foram tonalizadas por um lilás bem fraquinho. Seu rabo de cavalo chegava até um pouco depois dos ombros. Se quisesse, poderia repousá-lo em dos ombros. Ficaria lindíssima. Sua maquiagem era simples, pois ela não precisava de muito. Ainda era portadora de um belo e angelical rostinho de menina. Uma menina que sabia muito bem ser sensual. Uma sombra lilás combinando com os orbes perolados da mesma, um blush básico e um batom rosa bem discreto com um brilho labial por cima.Usava brincos dourados longos e finos. Nada muito chamativo, afinal, era Hinata Hyuuga. Calçava sandálias azuis escuras de salto alto. Usava também uma gargantilha dourada simples, mas enfitava seu lindo pescoço.

Todos se admiraram ao ver a linda herdeira. Com certeza, Hinata estava radiante. Fabulosa...

Mulheres e as amigas sorriam e homens e os amigos estavam de boca aberta, inclusive Sasuke, Kiba e Shino.

Mas quem se admirou mesmo, foi Neji. Sua prima estava linda. E não era sonho. Era realidade.

Hiashi foi buscar a filha. Ela lhe deu o braço e ambos foram andando até o centro do pátio onde havia uma cadeira muito bem enfeitada. Hinata se sentou ali. Pois esse momento da festa, seria a hora dos presentes.

Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji e TenTen foram para pertos de suas familias. Era o momento dos presentes. E cada clã havia trago o seu presente especial...

O primeiro foi o Clã Inuzuka:

**- Hinata... nosso presente.** - começou Kiba. - **Akamaru!**

Ao ouvir seu dono, o enorme cão se aproximou puxando um pequeno cesto fechado com rodas. Hinata fez um carinho em Akamaru e abriu o cesto cuidadosamente. Para a surpresa da Hyuuga, lá dentro havia quatro lindos e fofos filhotinhos de cachorro, que lembravam muito Akamaru quando filhote.

**- Óhh, que lindos...** - disse Hinata pegando um dos filhotes.

**- São nossa nova ninhada. Serão ótimos cães de guarda. Companheiros e fiés.** - informou Tsume.

**- Possuem o sangue puro de nossa raça de cães**. - completou Hanna.

**- Muito obrigada, senhora Inuzuka, Hanna. Obrigada, Kiba.** - sorriu Hinata, que logo pôz o filhote no cesto novamente.

Kiba abriu um largo sorriso.

**- Feliz Aniversário, Hinata!** - desejou o Inuzuka corado.

**- Obrigada!** - agradeceu ainda sorrindo docemente.

Tsume e Hanna entreolharam-se. Os três Inuzuka fizeram uma reverência e se dirigiram para outra parte do pátio.

Agora era a vez do Clã Yamanaka.

**- Para nossa querida aniversariante** - começou Inoshi - **Ino, querida, pode trazer...**

Ino se aproximou trazendo algo que aproximadamente tinha o tamanho de uma criança com um pano vermelho por cima.

Hinata e Hiashi ficaram curiosos.

Ino tirou o pano vermelho e Hinata pôde contemplar a beleza de um objeto de cristal muito parcido com um aquário que possía muitas flores dentro. Pétalas de uma flor lilás formavam o nome de Hinata. Era uma pequena estufa com flores lindas. Provalmente Hinata deixaria esse presente em seu quarto. O adorou, assim como os cachorrinhos.

**- É lindo...** - disse encantada. - **Muito obrigada.** - finalizou com um sorriso.

**- Feliz Aniversário, amiga**. - desejou Ino.

**- Obrigada, Ino!**

Agora, era a vez dos Aburame.

**- Para a nova líder do horando Clã Hyuuga, lhe oferecemos um presente especial do Clã Aburame.** - começou Shibi.

Shino aproximou-se com outro objeto muito parecido com um aquário, mas dessa vez tinha o tamanho de uma caixa. Era de cristal também.

**- Um viveiro de boborletas raras.** - informou Shino a fazendo lembrar da vez em que o Aburame lhe mostrara uma dessas borboletas que a encataram.

Hinata abriu um sorriso que fez Shino corar.

**- São belíssimas, Shino! Muito obrigada, senhor Shibi, Shino...**

**- Feliz ... aniversário... Hinata.** - Shino tentava desejar sem deixar à mostra seu nervosismo.

Agora era vez da família Akimichi:

**- Nossas mais sinceras felicidades**. - começou Chouramu.

A senhora Akimichi se aproximou com uma belíssima cesta de bombons.

**- São de nossas receitas exclusivas do Clã Akimichi.** - informou a senhora Akimichi.

**- Feliz Aniversário, Hinata.** - desejou Chouji.

Hinata abriu um sorriso e agradeceu:

**- Muito obrigada, senhor e senhora Akimichi, obrigada Chouji. Parecem deliciosos.**

A vez agora era dos Mitsashi:

**- Hinata, em nome de nosso clã, desejamos muitas felicidades em sua nova vida como** **líder.** - desejou o senhor Mitsashi.

**- Pode trazer, querida.** - a senhora Mitsashi chamou a filha.

Sorrindo, TenTen chegou com uma maleta nas mãos. A abriu e Hinata impressionou-se com o conteúdo. Eram armas: kunais, shurikens, e muitas outras, e todas com suas iniciais em lilás brilhante.

**- Feliz Aniversário, Hinata.** - desejou TenTen.

**- Obrigada, TenTen!** - agradeceu a aniversariante - **Adorei o presente.**

**- Que bom, querida.** - a senhora Mitsashi abriu um encatador sorriso.

A vez era dos Nara agora:

**- Felicidades, Hinata.** - desejou Shikaku.

**- Tudo de bom, querida.** - desejou Yoshino também.

Depois, muitos outros clãs, inclusive o Nara deram seus presentes.

Até que finalmente, chegou a vez de Sasuke. Afinal de contas, ele ainda representava seu extinto, famoso e onorável Clã Uchiha. Todos olhavam. Com o que o jovem Uchiha presentearia a jovem Hyuuga? Os Uchiha eram famosos, também, por seu bom gosto e refinamento, assim como os Hyuuga.

Ele se aproximou, respirou fundo e tirou uma caixa de veludo preto do kimono e estendeu á Hinata:

Corada, ela pega a caixinha. A abre devagar e fica encantada com o que vê.

Uma belíssima gargantilha de brilhantes com um pigente também de brilhantes coma inicial de seu nome.

**- Meus parabéns... Hinata...** - disse escondendo seu nervosismo.

**- O-obrigada, Sasuke... É lindo.** - finalizou riscando um tímido sorriso, e ainda corada.

Sasuke cora e se afasta na esperança de Hinata não o ver ruborizado do jeito que estava.

Naruto e Lee também deram seus presentes, assim como os jounnis e os sensores.

Neji se aproximou da prima. Hinata corou ainda mais.

**- Bom, Hinata. Este é meu presente. Espero que goste.** - finalizou estendo a Hinata uma peqeuna caixinha de veludo preta, muito parecida com a que Sasuke presenteou-a. Mas essa era ligeiramente menor que a do Uchiha.

Hinata a pegou e a abriu devagar. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver um lindo anel. Havia uma pedra belíssima na cor lilás. Neji sabia muito bem que lilás era a cor que Hinata mais gostava entre todas as outras.

**- Neji... estou sem palavras...**

Ela sorri para ele, que cora na hora.

**- Que bom que você gostou...Hinata...**

**- Eu adorei.** - Hinata pôz o anel no dedo. - **Ficou perfeito.**

Neji sorriu e voltou para perto dos amigos.

Até que chega a vez de Tsunade:

**- Hinata, este presente que lhe darei, foi você quem o conquistou. **

**- Desculpe, Grande Hokage... eu não entendo...**

Tsunade sorriu e logo pronunciou à todos:

**- Hinata Hyuuga, a partir deste momento, você deixa seu nível de chunnin... e passa para o nível de jounnin!**

Hinata pôz as mãos por cima da boca no mais puro sinal de supresa e alegria.

**- Ah... eu...eu sou...uma jounin...?**

**- Parabéns, Hinata!** - desejou Shizune.

**- Pai,** - a Hyuuga se vira para o pai - **eu sou uma jounnin! **

Hiashi abraça a filha:

**- Parabéns, minha filha!**

Ao se afastar do pai, Hinata mira a Hokage com lágrimas nos olhos:

**- Muito... obrigada, Grande Hokage...**

**- Você fez por onde. Mereceu sua passagem de chunnin para jounnin, do mesmomodo que mereceu e conseguiu a liderança do Clã Hyuuga.**

Tsunade abraçou Hinata dizendo:

**- Parabéns, querida. Você merece isso e muito mais. **

Aplausos foram ouvidos por Hinata. Quando se afastou de Tsudane ela mirou os amigos e o primo. Foi até eles exclamando sem nenhuma vergonha:

**- Eu sou uma jounnin!!!**

Naruto foi o primeiro a abraçar Hinata:

**- É isso aí, Hinata!** - disse ele a tirando do chão.

Logo Hinata já havia sumido entre o abraço grupal dos amigos.

**- Você merece, Hinata!** - dizia Sakura.

**- Essa é a nossa garota!** - disse Kiba agarrado à Hinata.

**- Parabéns, Hinata!** - exclama Lee.

Quando os adolescentes a libertaram, puderam ver que Hinata chorava de tanta felicidade. Sua noite estava perfeita. Sua família, seus amigos, sua sensei, até a Hokage estavam totalmente orgulhosos dela. Ela havia conseguido tudo que havia lutado por anos e anos.

Kurenai foi ao encontro de sua aluna. A abraçou e disse:

**- Parabéns, querida. Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Hinata. Não poderia esperar menos de você.** - dizia Kurenai que segurava o choro.

Ao se afastarem, Hinata foi abraçada pela irmã:

**- Tudo de bom, irmãzona!**

Hinata chegou a tirar Hannabi do chão. Ao pôr a mais nova no chão, Hinata lembrou-se da maquiagem e começou a passar o dedo indicador por baixo de seus orbes.

**- Olha a maquiagem!** - brincou Ino.

Hinata sorriu ainda passando os indicadores por baixo dos olhos tentando não borrar a maquiagem.

Estava tudo perfeito. Os convidados foram parabenizar Hiashi. Em um só dia a herdeira dos Hyuuga será líder, jounnin e alcançou a maior idade. Hiashi sentia-se o pai mais orgulhoso do universo.

A festa continuou. Todos muito animados e felizes. Hinata posou para fotos com a família, com os amigos e com os outros tantos convidados.

Estava chegando a hora da liderança ser dela.

**- Cara, a Hinata deve tá uma pilha de felicidade.** - comentou Naruto.

**- É, ela realmente merece tudo de bom.** - diz TenTen.

**- Fico muito feliz por ela.** - começou Sai.

**- Eu sei, porque vivi a vida toda com ela. Hinata se esforçou muito e agora seu maior sonho está se realizando.** - dizia Neji mirando a prima que conversava com alguns líderes de outros clãs.

Naruto e os outros entreolharam-se com sorrisos riscados e maliciosos:

**- Nossa, quando foi que o Neji ficou tão...** - começou Kiba.

**- Romântico?** - completa Ino.

Neji arquea uma sombrancelha, cora, vira o rosto e faz um bico:

**- Só disse a verdade. Se ser sincero é romantismo, então metade do mundo é romântico ao extremo. Sem falar que romantismo é ridículo...** - disse o gênio tentando não demosntrar seu nervosismo.

Os meninos puderam ouvir as meninas murmurando negativamente ao comentário gelado de Neji.

**- Tão falando do quê?!** - perguntou Hinata que surgiu Deus sabe de onde bem ao lado de Neji.

**- De como o mundo é romântico por ser sincero!** - adinantou Shikamaru.

**- E também o quanto Neji é româtinco.** - atropelou Sakura.

**- Hã?** - Hinata estava mais perdida que Naruto em planejamento de missões.

**- Depois eu te explico.** - disse Neji.

**- Peço a atenção de todos, por favor.** - um ancião Hyuuga estava no palco. - **Chegou a hora.**

Todos os Hyuuga se posicionaram bem à frente do palco, enquanto Hiashi, Hannabi e Neji se dirigiram para cima do palco.

Os convidados formaram uma ''platéia'' logo depois dos Hyuuga. Sendo que bem no meio da ''platéia'' havia uma passarela com pétalas de sakura.

Hinata posicionou-se bem no início da passarela. Esperou ao discreto sinal de uma mulher da família sencudária e começou a dar curtospassos até o palco, onde seu pai, a irmã e o primo a esperavam sorridentes.

A Hyuuga caminhava para seu sonho realizado. Seus amigos, Konoha, sua família... Hinata provaria seu valor naquele momento.

A garota trocara muitos sorrisos com muitos convidados enquanto passava. Principalmente com os amigos e com Neji.

Bem na frete do palco, Kiba e Shino a esperavam. Era uma tradição dos Hyuuga ter como parte importante de sua Cerimônia de Ascensão a presença dos parceiros de equipe. O Aburame e o Inuzuka estederam a mão para ajudarem Hinata a subir no palco.

Hinata se pôz bem a frente do pai que segurava a espada símbolo da liderança dos Hyuuga. Hiashi tomou a primeira palavra:

**- Minha família, meus amigos... Grande Hokage,** - começou o ainda líder - **Estamos reunidos hoje para celebrar não apenas o aniversário de 18 anos de minha filha, mas também sua Ascenção. Minha filha primogênita, Hinata Hyuuga se tornará esta noite, a nova líder do Clã Hyuuga. Ela provou ser digna do respeito, obediência e lealdade dos membros deste Clã. E hoje, com muito orgulho, passo a liderança à minha filha. **

Hiashi virou-se para a filha. Hinata ajoelhou-se diante o pai e baixou a cabeça, em sinal de respeito.

**- Deste dia em diante, você, Hinata Hyuuga... é a nova líder ... do Clã Hyuuga.** - e ao pronunciar tais palavras, Hiashi pousou a espada nas mão da filha.

Hinata mirou o pai que sorria para ela. A garota levantou-se lentamente,observando a espadas em suas mãosenquanto toda sua vida passou por seus olhos como um filme. Seu maior sonho se tornou realidade. Ali, naquele momento, ela provou seu valor como filha e como uma verdadeira, exemplar e habilidosa kunoichi. Neste momento, a antiga Hinata foi protagonista desse filme, dando estrela à nova Hinata que estava recebendo a espada das mãos de seu pai logo depois.

A nova líder tinha agora a espada de seu pai nas mãos. Ela se virou para a ''platéia''. Mirou os convidados. Olhou o pai logo atrás de si.

**- Seja lá onde sua mãe estiver, ela está muito orgulhosa...** - Hiashi disse fazendo lágrimas brotarem no canto de cada orbe da filha.

Hinata conteu essas lágrimas e mirou novamente os convidados. Fechou os olhos e em sinal de liderança, ela pôz a ponta da espada repousada no chão e repousou as mãos uma em cima da outra sobre o outro lado da espada. A pôz em pé em sua frente.

Neste momento, todo o Clã Hyuuga curvou-se diante sua líder. Hinata elevou a cabeça em sinal de superioridade. Hiashi, Hannabi, Neji e todos os Hyuugas ficaram curvados durante um tempo.

Naruto e os outros sorriram felizes por Hinata. Sua amiga, crescera e se tornara o que sonhou em ser. Definitivamente, não só ela, como toda a Aldeia Oculta da Folha, estavam diante da pessoa que a agora líder mais admirava. Hinata. A verdadeira Hinata Hyuuga. Líder dos Hyuuga.

ANova Líderrepôz a espada nas mãos como sinal para que seu Clã desfizesse a reverência.

Ela se vira para o pai e o abraça. Logo Hannabi a agarra em um doce abraço entre irmãs. Quando a mais nova afastou-se, Hinata e Neji entreolharam-se. Ambos corados.

**- P-parabéns... Líder Hinata.**

Hinata sorri como uma menininha e abraça o primo, que surpreendeu-se com o ato inesperado de sua nova líder.

**- Deixa de ser bobo.** - ela dizia enquanto o abraçava -** Eu sempre serei sua priminha e sua protegida. **

Neji sorriu e correspondeu ao abraço da priminha.

Enquanto isso, Tsume e Hanna notaram seus ccães agitados:

**- Grrrr...** - os enormes cães rosnavam ferozmente e atentos.

**- O que foi, garoto?!** - perguntou Tsume ao seu cão.

Naruto e os outros também se surpreenderam com Akamaru que latia nervosamente:

**- Au... Au... Au!**

**- Akamaru?** - pergunta Shino.

**- O que ele tem, Kiba ?** - pergunta TenTen.

**- Eu não sei. Ele está agitado. **

Akamaru começou a se agitar fazendo com que os outros cães latissem também. O companheiro de Kiba começou a dar pequenos pulos, alarmando os Inuzuka.

**- Au! Au, Au! **- Akamaru parecia chamar Kiba para seguí-lo. O cão apontava para Hinata com o focinho.

Hanna olhou para a mãe:

**- Mamãe...**

Tsume farejou o ar e disse à filha:

**- Problemas...**

A Inuzuka mirou o filho do outro lado do pátio com os amigos.

**- Tem algo errado aqui.** - disse Kiba alarmando os amigos e voltando o olhar para seu cachorro agitado.

Hiashi lançou seu olhar a Tsume, que assentiu com a cabeça. Hinata estranhou a agitação dos cachorros. Até seus filhotes choramingavam na varanda.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao sentir algo estranho. Sem pensar duas vezes ela corre ao centro do pátio e invocou:

**- Kaiten!**

Os sentidos da líder não a enganaram. Uma chuva de kunais e shurikens caiu por todo o pátio. Mas a potência do kaiten era tão fantástica que nenhum convidado fora atingido por nenhuma arma.

Todos se surpreenderam e se impresionaram. Além de ter sentido a preseça das armas antes de todos os demais ninjas, Hinata utilizou o Kaiten muito bem. Ela continuou com o movimento dos braços com certa dificuldade por causa das mangas de seu kimono. Mas não desitiu de proteger sua família, amigos e convidados.

Depois de uns segundos, a chuva de armas finalmente sessou. Hinata finalizou seu jutsu e desativou seu Byakugan. Hiashi observava a filha ofegar de cansanço. O Kaiten exigia equílibrio total de chakra. Sua filha era sem dúvida uma ninja extraordinária.

**- Hinata!** - chamou Kiba.

Ela mirou o companheiro que se aproxima junto com Neji e os outros.

**- Você está bem?** - perguntou Lee.

Hinata não respondeu de imediato. Ofegava muito.

**- Hinata, você tá bem?** - reforçou Shino.

Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

**- O que houve aqui?!** - Ino não era a única a estranhar.

**- Grrrr... Au, au, au!**

**- Hã? O que foi, Akamaru?** - o Inuzaka perguntou ao ver que o enorme cachorro se agitava mais uma vez.

Akamaru latia com a cabeça pra cima. Os jovens olham em direção ao grande muro do pátio da mansão, na mesma direção para onde o cão apontava com a cabeça e com os altos latidos. Hiashi e os outros convidados fizeram o mesmo:

**- Não...** - Hiashi disse ao reconhecer e arregalando os olhos.

**- Você!** - exclama Sasuke.

**- Já faz um tempo...** - a voz vinha das sombras - **Irmãozinho...**

O homem saiu totalmente das sombras da noite. E todos reconheceram Itachi Uchiha. Estava em pé em cima do alto muro. O pequeno palco ficava á frente desse muro.

**- Por quê você voltou?!** - perguntou Neji.

**- Não importa. Vou matá-lo aqui mesmo!** - exclamou Sasuke com os olhos radiando raiva.

**- Sinto em informar, irmãozinho tolo...** - começou Itachi ironicamente - **Mas não vim por sua causa...** - neste momento, o Uchiha mirou Hinata e se impressionou ainda mais com a beleza da líder.

**- Por quê voltou, então?!** - foi a vez da líder dos Hyuuga tomar a palavra.

**- Então quer dizer que o senhor não disse nada á ela, senhor Hiashi...**

Os olhares atingiram Hiashi, inclusive o de sua filha:

**- Do que ele está falando, papai?** - a menina perguntou ingênuamente.

**- Cale a boca! Você não é bem-vindo nesta casa!**

Tsunade ouvia tudo atenta. A qualquer momento ela iria atacar e dar ordens às equipes ali presentes.

**- Neji! Leve sua prima daqui!** - ordenou Hiashi.

O gênio assentiu mas não teve tempo de obedecer porque novamente Hinata se impôz:

**- Não! Eu não vou à lugar nenhum enquanto não me explicarem o que está acontecendo aqui!**

**- Não comece, Hinata...me obedeça!** - Hiashi radiava nervosismo.

**- Vem Hinata...** - Neji tocou o braço da prima que encarava o pai - **Obedeça seu pai... Vem.**

Hinata não discutiu mais e começou a andar acompanhada à Neji em direção ao portão.

**- Naninanão...** - do nada Deidara surge em frente aos dois Hyuugas alarmando à todos.

Neji e Hinata pararam. A líder mirou Itachi. Hinata sabia que se Deidara estava ali, era porque toda a Akatsuki estava ali também...

A jovem Hyuuga olhou em volta e constatou o que havia pensado.

**- Já vi que não veio sozinho...** - diz Hinata lançando um olhar gélido à Itachi.

Neste momento todos os convidados olham em volta. Realmente ... Todos os membros da organização estavam presentes e se revelavam de alguns pontos escuros do pátio.

**- Espertinha você...** - ironizou Deidara.

**- Vamos acabar logo com isso...** - sugeriu Zestu.

Hinata riscou um sorriso malicioso:

**- Ótimo... Byakugan!**

**- Equipes, atacar!** - ordenou Tsunade.

**- Formação de batalha...** - começou Asuma.

**- Ino...**

**- Shika...**

**- Cho!**

**- Equipe 7!** - alarmou Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura posicionaram-se.

**- Sharingan!**

**- Time Gai! Vamos lá!**

**- Equipe 8, formação!** - ordenou Kurenai.

Hinata uniu-se a seus companheiros.

**- Ahh... isso vai ser divertido!** - disse Deidara animado.

**- Vão!** - novamente ordenou Tsunade.

Uma batalha violenta se iniciou. Os convidados não se meteram. Hinata não perdeu tempo e partiu pra cima de Itachi em cima do muro:

**- O que você quer?!** - disse ela o golpeando.

**- Rá!** - ele desvia - **Você, querida...Rá!** - imobilizou um golpe dela.

**- Vai embora e leve seus amiguinhos com você!** - ao terminar, Hianta lança Itachi muro a baixo bem no meio do pátio.

Itachi caiu de pé como um gato. Ao levantar-se, o Uchiha riscou um sorriso vencedor à Hinata, que cerrou os dentes e saltou muro à baixo com um desejo assassino de quebrar a cara do dono daquele sorrisinho irritante.

Itachi reforçou seu sorriso e fez um sinal de mãos numa velocidade incrível.

Quando Hinata observou a preparação de Itachi já era tarde de mais. Do nada, tudo ficou escuro antes mesmo que ela chegasse ao chão. As lutas cessaram e as vozes extremamente confusas reinaram em meio à escuridão que foi cheguida de um grito:

**- AHHH!!!!**

Do mesmo jeito que escureceu, o pátio foi iluminado novamente e subtamente.

Neji olhou em volta e constatou que já não havia nenhum Akatsuki no local. Os convidados suspiravam aliviados. Mas Hiashi não se aliviou, pelo contrário. Ao olhar em volta notou que uma pessoa não estava mais presente:

**- Hinata! Cadê a Hinata?! Onde está a minha filha?!**

**- Eles a levaram!** - diz Sakura.

Hiashi não esperou nem mais um segundo e saiu desesperado em busca da filha. Itachi havia comprido o que disse...

Neji e os outros Hyuuga o seguiram assim como as equipes ali presentes.

Todos já haviam chegado à floresta. Aquela equipe recém formada e de úlitma hora parecia um único raio ninja à procurar Hinata. A velocidade dos Hyuuga, principalmente a de Hiashi e a de Neji supreendiam Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai e seus alunos.

**- Encontrem Hinata!** - Hiashi dava as ordens aos membros de seu Clã.

**- Paaii!!!**

Todos ouvem um grito distante:

**- Hinata? É ela!** - Hiashi reconhece a voz - **Filha!!! Onde você está?!** - ele tentou.

**- Neji!!! Me ajuda!!!** - os gritos estavam ficando cada vez mais longes e difíceis de serem ouvidos. - **AAHHH!!!**

Ao perceberem que Hinata parou de gritar, automaticamente alguém deveria ter ''calado a boca'' dela na hora.

**- Droga...** - rosnou Neji - **Hinata! Responde!!!**

Dessa vez sua prima não respondeu. O grupo continuou aos saltos pelas árvores da floresta.

**- Não... Maldito Uchiha!** - Hiashi possuía uma voz assasina. Ele não conseguiu livrar a filha de um destino amargo ao lado de Itachi.

Kurenai avançou um pouco e fez um sinal para Hiashi parar. Como ele não deu idéia, ela avança um pouco mais e o pára:

**- O que está fazendo?! Temos que continuar!**

Kurenai não disse nada. Então Kakashi tomou a palavra:

**- Senhor Hiashi, não podemos fazer mais nada...**

**- Não! A Hinata não pode estar...** - Kiba nem conseguiu terminar a frase.

**- Minha filha não está morta!**

**- Calma, Hiashi**. - diz Kureani - **Não podemos fazer mais nada. Eles já estam muito longe.**

**- Mas... não vou deixar a minha prima nas mãos da Akatsuki!!!** - Neji se altera.

**- E ela não vai ficar... !**

Os olhares foram para trás:

**- Vovó Tsunade... -** diz Naruto. A Quinta estava acompanhada por Ibiki, Shizune e Anko.

**- Já mandei a ANBU. Devemos esperar agora. **

**- Esperar?! Com todo o respeito grande Hokage, não estou nem um pouco disposto à esperar que a ANBU me traga o corpo da minha filha! Vou mandar o Clã Hyuuga nesta missão também.** - Hiashi estava decidido.

**- Qual o seu problema, Hiashi? Se levaram sua filha é porque querem algo em troca.** - explicou Tsunade.

**- Não...**

**- Hã?**

Hiashi baixou o olhar e começou:

**- A Aktsuki não devolverá Hinata. **

**- Como assim não devolveram Hinata?!** - perguntou Shino que assim como os outros estavam mais perdido que Naruto quando ainda tinha aulas da Academia.

**- Porque... Hinata não está bem nos planos da Akatsuki...**

**- O quê?!** - perguntou Temari.

**- Como assim?** - forçou Lee.

**- Explique, por favor!** - pediu Neji.

Hiashi permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

**- Porque... quem quer Hinata... é Itachi Uchiha...**

Neste momento, Sasuke sentiu um misto de raiva e indagação em seu peito. O que Itachi queria com Hinata?

**- O... o que Itachi quer com...com a Hinata?** - Neji tentava assim como todos, digerir esta informação.

**- Se contar... vocês não irão acreditar...**

**- O que aquele maldito quer com ela?!** - o gênio já imaginava, mas não queria aceitar de jeito nenhum.

Hiashi encarou o sobrinho e respondeu à sua pergunta...

* * *

**_Bom... mais um capítulo..._**

**_espero que estejam gostando..._**

**_Beijok!_**


End file.
